


You're The Reason I Come Home

by eyesofshinigami



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentions of elounor - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets a nice surprise while at practice one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Reason I Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> A special, special thanks to bawdylibrarian for the read-through. Appreciate you muchly.
> 
> I apologize for any and all cavities that this may cause, but don't send me your dentist bills. Read at your own risk.
> 
> This was written for [anchoringlarry](anchoringlarry.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr. This was a direct result of the two of us flailing at each other and she's purely responsible for this. <3 Thank you, babe!
> 
> Title is taken from [You're The Reason I Come Home](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZH7-WtJuyQc) by Ron Pope. It was in my head the entire time I was writing this.

Sweat poured down Louis’s face and back, despite the chill in the air. He didn’t bother to wipe it away. His sole focus was the football beneath his feet and the goal at the end of the pitch.

If he focused on that, he didn’t have to think about the fact that Harry had been gone for what seemed like ages. Skype calls and a multitude of texts couldn’t replace the warmth of his lover’s body or the slow, deep drawl of Harry’s voice in his ear. So, instead, Louis let his universe narrow down to the bunching of his muscles as he moved. If he pushed his body to the point of exhaustion, at least he could get some damn sleep at night.

Louis was genuinely excited about the match coming up. Everyone knew he loved football almost as much as he did performing with the band. Playing for a good cause he believed in just made it ten times better. The added bonus just happened to be that it took his mind off of what he was so desperately missing.

Taking a deep breath, Louis started dribbling the ball between his feet. One, two, one two, the rhythm drawing his thoughts back to the pitch. He couldn’t risk another game like Scotland, especially not for the team he loved so much. They had taken a chance, letting him do this, and he was determined to make them proud.

Just another hour and he could take a break.

Sudden, raucous noise from the side of the field broke his concentration. People weren’t supposed to be allowed in during training to give the players a chance to focus. It was only a select few that were even considered. The sounds couldn’t be Eleanor; she always just sat and chatted with the other people milling about to keep herself occupied. She didn’t like being there any more than she had to, friend or not. Niall was still laid up with his knee, Zayn was visiting Perrie in America, and Liam had gone on vacation to avoid the current maelstrom that was his Twitter account.

Confused, Louis turned around.

There, standing there with pink cheeks and curls gone wild behind a familiar headscarf, was Harry in the stands. He was waving around a set of bright red pom-poms and jumping up and down like some demented cheerleader. He looked absolutely ridiculous and Louis had never seen anything better.

“Go Lou! You can do it!” Harry called out through cupped hands. Louis was suddenly very glad that this was only a practice and not a real match. His boyfriend was so embarrassing sometimes.

That didn’t stop him, though. His body made the decision to move towards the stands before he could even think about it. He broke out into a run and nearly tackled Harry to the ground when he jumped on him. Louis wrapped his arms and legs around Harry like a starfish as warm, large hands cupped him beneath his bum. He clung on for dear life, afraid Harry would disappear if he didn’t.

“What are you even doing here? You’re supposed to be in LA,” he breathed into the warm space of Harry’s neck.

Harry chuckled in between the soft kisses he pressed to Louis’s face. “I’m here on a secret mission to dig up gossip on the Rovers’ new star player. I hear he’s quite the lad, figured I would come and seduce him into giving away all their secrets.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Idiot,” he murmured affectionately. He took Harry’s face in his hands and kissed him, cutting off whatever inane rambling he’d been doing. They ignored the hoots and whistles from the other people around them. He couldn’t care less, anyway. Louis’s entire world narrowed to the warm, wet give of Harry’s lips beneath his and the feel of their bodies pressed together. They could deal with the free show and it wasn’t anything they hadn’t seen before.

When they separated, Louis felt warmth settle into the pit of his stomach and he finally untangled from Harry. “How long?” he asked evenly.

“No idea. I’m going to stay as long as I can before I have to go back to LA before the BRITS.” Harry bit his lip and looked down at his feet. “I really want to be here for your game, Lou, but-“

Louis cut him off with another kiss, much chaster than the previous one. “I know. It’s… I know.” He traced his finger along the fresh ink on Harry’s wrist.

Harry was always the busiest out of all of them. That charm and natural tendency towards being the social butterfly was a blessing and a curse. All the connections and people he met came in handy in their business and social dealings, but it came with such a heavy price Louis often wondered if it was worth it.

 _One day,_ he told himself. _Just keep holding out for that one day._

It was times like this when Louis wished things could be different. Times when he missed Harry so much it made everything in him ache with loneliness. Times like now, when their days together came with an expiration date like some fucking milk carton in their fridge at home. It was then that he wished they weren’t famous. He wished that maybe they had met at that Script concert and were two regular lads in love. Then they could go about their business without the whole damn world watching.

Louis shook his head to clear it. He didn’t need to worry about that right now, not with Harry warm, solid, and _here._

“How much longer is your practice?” Harry asked, pressing close again.

He could smell him, expensive aftershave and organic shampoo and _Harry._ It made Louis dizzy with want. “I was going to go for another hour. Would that be okay?”

Harry smirked, reaching down to palm Louis’s bum through his shorts. “You know how much I love watching you play. How could I say no?” He nudged the edge of Louis’s beanie out of the way and dragged his tongue up the shell of his ear.

Louis shivered under the onslaught and pulled away before he climbed into Harry’s lap right there in the stands. Kissing each other was one thing, public sex was quite another. With one last kiss, Louis headed back out onto the pitch just as Harry started another ridiculous cheer.

“Lou, Lou, he’s my man, if he can’t do it no one can!”

He took a deep breath to steady himself, but Louis was smiling so hard his face was beginning to hurt.

-*-

After another grueling hour, made better by Harry’s constant stream of nonsense from the stands, Louis decided to call it quits. His muscles burned in the best way and he felt enough adrenaline coursing through his veins to power a city block.

That was going to come in handy later, he thought with a dirty grin.

He jogged back to where Harry was still seated in the stands. He was chatting animatedly with some of the other WAGs that came to the practices, which warmed Louis to his toes. Harry just looked so damn comfortable on the sidelines that he almost hated to interrupt. Almost.

“Give me about ten minutes to change and I’ll meet you by the car?”

Harry nodded with a beaming grin before going back to whatever he’d been saying the woman on his right.

Louis headed off to the locker room with a bit of a bounce in his step. He changed in record time, not bothering to shower. He would just get messy again once they got home, anyway. A rush of heat flooded through Louis and he tugged his shirt on harder than necessary. The quicker he finished, the quicker he could be at home with a naked Harry in his bed, wriggling beneath him.

Harry was waiting up against the Range Rover, his face lighting up when he caught sight of Louis. “Already dropped everything at the house and took a cab here.”

Familiar warmth spread through him at that. Even after almost four years together, it still made him glow to hear Harry talk about _their_ house, _their_ life together. That was made all the bullshit they had to deal with worth it.

“Very good,” he said, not bothering to hide his grin. He threw his bag into the backseat and climbed in. As they drove off, Louis reached over to tangle their fingers together over the console. “How was LA?”

“Warm. Lonely. The usual, really. Though, I think I found a house out there that you’ll like. I’m going to take my mum and Robin with my next time to see what they think,” Harry chattered happily, squeezing Louis’s fingers.

A small flit of jealousy thrummed through Louis’s chest at that, but he fought it down. The idea that Harry wanted another house together was enough to bring his mood back up. “Yeah?”

Harry’s grin grew wider. “It’s the one we stayed at after the VMAs. It’s on the market.”

The implications were not lost on Louis. Just the thought of that glorious week alone where they both emerged drunk on sex and each other was enough to make him squirm in his seat. “You might want to leave that part out when you talk to your mum, though.”

Harry let out a loud laugh at that. “You think so?” he said, sounding shocked.

“Prat,” Louis teased. Harry just shook his head and started to talk about the other things that he’d done while in LA. He let the familiar and wonderful sound of Harry’s voice wash over him as he drove them back to their house. They both knew Louis didn’t really care about whatever it was Harry had to do while he was gone, just that the simple act of catching up was enough.

Louis did his best not to think about the fact that Harry could only be home a day or two. He didn’t think about the outside people who constantly forced their way into their lives.  He didn’t think about the disappointment settling in his stomach at the thought of Harry not being at his match.

The sound of Harry’s voice drew him back into the moment, where he belonged.

“Niall and Zayn said they’ll make sure to be seen for the next couple of days. I’m sure Niall’s going mad being cooped up for too long anyway,” Harry remarked, scrolling through his phone. He glanced up and waggled his eyebrows. “You know what that means.”

“Cleaning the house? It’s a right mess,” Louis deadpanned.

That earned him a smack in the thigh with their joined fingers. “Absolutely not! We have far too much sex and cuddling to catch up on.”

Louis brought Harry’s hand to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it.  “Sounds perfect, love.”

And it would be. This was all he needed right now.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to pop on over to my [Tumblr](bandanasandband-tees) and say hello! :D


End file.
